Taylo and Andriet
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: Everything starts with an English lesson, a lesson not full of learning but full of thinking and descision making that could change everything...
1. The English lesson

_**This idea has been bugging me for weeks. Personally I blame my English teacher, but anyways I had nothing better to do so BAM!**_

* * *

Our story starts in a normal English lesson, well as normal as lessons get at St Trinians. Hardly any one was paying attention to their English teacher Miss Dickinson, a select were actually interested. Andrea and Annabelle loving the idea of true love were among the interested. The Totties were in one corner at the back of the room whispering about boys and painting nails while Kelly Jones was in the opposite corner asleep. That was how much the lesson was boring. Taylor was sat in front of her skipping through the latest edition of heat magazine and drinking something alcoholic. Miss Dickinson was blabbering on about Shakespeare and one of his most famous plays Romeo and Juliet. Being an English teacher she was passionate about his works and the hidden meaning behind them. "What is Sampson suggesting when he says 'I will take the wall of any man or maid of Montague's'?" She asked her bored class, something clicked in Chelsea's brain as she raised her hand.

"He wants to steal a wall that belongs to the person called Montague! Miss is Montague a boy or a girl? Are they fit?" Everyone in the class groaned, it was typical for a Tottie to say those words. It amazed them how three Posh Totties had won School Challenge on their own.

"Anyone else?" Miss Dickinson asked the class. She may as well gone with Chelsea's answer, asking for answers off bord St Trinians was like getting blood from a stone. "Kelly!" Everyone looked at their head girl who had woken at the mention of her name,

"Yeah?"

"What is Sampson suggesting when he says 'I will take the wall of any man or maid of Montague's'?" Kelly thought carefully before she answered, she knew she'd get a few sniggers off the younger students.

"He's basically saying he'll rape anyone who belongs to the Montague house"

"Correct, next time stay awake during my lesson"

"Aw Miss ya interrupted her dream of Flash!" Taylor shouted out,

"Mmm, that's what you think Taylor," Kelly winked at Annabelle who turned around to try and hide her blush. Miss Dickinson rolled her eyes and continued her lesson.

"'Ow's it goin' wiv Flash? Pulled 'im yet?" Taylor whispered to Kelly,

"I have never been interested in Flash; I only flirt with him for business reasons. How's Andrea?" Kelly smirked at Taylor hoping to get some sort of reaction out of her,

"'Ow should I know? Ask 'er ya sen!" Taylor said defensively, she turned around and put her interest back into her magazine. Satisfied with herself Kelly returned to her slumber only to awaken minutes later by the bell that signalled lunch. The room emptied quicker then you could say anarchy, only Kelly and Annabelle were left in the room.

"What was Taylor on about?" Annabelle immediately asked Kelly, she had noticed them whispering,

"She and everyone else here wanted to know about Flash, they still think I actually like him"

"Not the brightest blubs in the box are they?"

"That is debatable," Kelly joked, "Common let's get out of her before Dickey bird thinks we want extra lessons!" Kelly took Annabelle's hand and led her out the room.

Meanwhile in the dinning hall a fight was brewing, foolishly Beth made a dig at the chavs and they heard it. They didn't like it so naturally they started on them,

"OI! Caspa' da ugly ghost!" Bianca yelled at Beth, "You callin' ma mum a pikey? You bin disrepectin' me"

"Well done chav you don't need a hearing aid!" The emos behind Beth smiled at her joke; they began picking up bits of food ready to fling them. The chavs and rude girls noticed what was about to happen so they to loaded themselves with food,

"I aint chav doe, it rude girls hear me? Rude girls"

"Talking like that you is chav doe" Beth mocked, Bianca raised her fist only to be met by a face full of food. The chavs and rude girls were about to respond but the Ecos stopped them. Celia pushed her way in-between Beth and Bianca,

"Put the food and the fists down!" She demanded, Beth sighed. She put her fist down but she wasn't about to give up, she knew she would get Bianca while she slept. The thought of that made her grin in delight. Bianca on the other hand was less then willing to lower her hand, to make matters worse Zoe came walking over,

"What's Celia going on about now?" Zoe questioned, "I assume global warming" Zoe was passed some food ready to throw, not that anyone noticed,

"Never mind the jokes, just help me stop this fight before Kelly comes!"

"And why would I do such a thing?"

"To the peace"

"What peace? This is St Trinians after all. Peace, I hate the word. As I hate hell, all chavs and you!" Zoe launched the food she was holding at Celia, who dodged it effortlessly,

"Food fight!" A first year declared. The girls grinned mischievously at each other before throwing food at their rival tribe. Food was flung at everyone and at every wall, only the Totties went without being hit. They hide under the tables in fright, they had just had their hair done and they didn't want that to be ruined!

The fight was loud and Kelly and Annabelle could hear it from the roof. Kelly grumbled and cursed the tribes, this was the 5th time that they had interrupted a 'business' meeting with her and Annabelle and she was sick of it. Kelly got up and marched towards the girls in anger with Annabelle at her side. When Kelly had entered at the worse possible time, the battle between tribes was violent. The most violent that Kelly had ever seen in her time at St Trinians. A handful of mashed potato was flying through the air its intended target jumped out the way; instead it hit Kelly in the face.

At that moment the room fell silent, the girls dropped the food in their hands to the floor and everyone gulped in fear. Annabelle was trying not to laugh or smile but it was proving difficult. She decided it would be smart to leave the room before her laughter spilled out of her. Kelly took a deep breath, "Who through that?" She yelled. Everyone pointed to their neighbour which annoyed Kelly even more, "Yet again you have turned a civilised time of day into a war! It's got to stop and it stops now. If you dare disturb the little peace we have left again you face being banished to the grounds for a week! Now clean this mess up!" Kelly marched out the room to get cleaned up. She hoped her threats would have some effects on the girls, she preyed it would stay quiet from now on but she knew that didn't happen at St Trinians. Kelly knew the fun was just about to begin.

* * *

_**I'm waiting for a smart person to get what this is based on. I bet you'll all get it but I suppose that makes you all smart people... I think.**_

_**Gusta y detesto?**_

**_For those who do speak spainish Like or dislike?_**


	2. Bonfire

The girls cleaned the mess up in record time, even with the little help they received off the Posh Totties. During their cleaning the emos and the flammables were organising a chav free rave. They felt it was time for a good old fashioned bash and they both disliked the chavs. Every tribe in St Trinians allied with a different tribe. The emos were allied with flammables, strangely the chavs and rude girls were allied with Ecos, the Totties were with the geeks and the first years backed the head girl. It was an abnormal partnership between the tribes but nothing was normal at St Trinians. Originally the chavs and rude girls weren't meant to find out about the party plans but the flammables were half deaf, they never wore ear protection when dj-ing. They almost shouted it out, not everyone heard it but Bianca and Celia did. When the cleaning was done Bianca strolled off to find the chav leader and update her on the emos plans. Taylor was where Bianca expected to be, laying on her bed flicking through a magazine.

"Aup Tay 'ow's it goin'?"

"Alrigh', you?" Taylor replied not paying much attention to Bianca,

"I'm good, guess who's frowin' a rave"

"Kel?"

"Nah mate emo 'nd da flammables. 'Parently it chav, eco 'nd rude gal free!" Bianca said trying to be dramatic

"I guess we gonna gate crash den?" Taylor had little enthusiasm in her voice, she had other things on her mind and gate crashing wasn't one of them,

"Yeah mate, but we can only sneak a few of us in doe. I fink me, you, Celia 'nd Jess should go, you get me?"

"Ye, I hear ya. Where it gonna be at?" Bianca shrugged which was met by Taylors rolling eyes.

"Ye well ma boyfriend 'as bin on Jeremy Kyle twice!" Jess yelled as she came into the dorm,

"How many times, righ', 'ave we had to tell ya dat ya boy is butters?" Bianca asked her, "Ya aint even snogged him yet mate"

"We're takin' it slow alrigh'?" Taylor sighed; she was already bord of Bianca and Jess. She abandoned the magazine she was reading and left the dorm. She didn't know where she was going, Taylor just followed where her feet were taking her. Some how she ended up in an empty classroom and plonking herself on one of the tables at the back. At first she had no idea why she was sitting there but it came clear when Andrea wondered in,

"Alrigh'?" Taylor asked trying to sound like she wasn't bothered when in fact she was,

"Yeah thanks you?"

"Ye just sick of Jess 'nd Bianca arguin', doin me 'ead in"

"Beth and Zoe do that to me on a daily basis, why do you think I wear all this make-up?" Andrea was waiting for Taylor's snide remark, she knew it was coming and it did come,

"To hide sum of dat ugly mug?" Taylor forced a smirk,

"You'll be wanting to borrow some soon, to cover up the black eye!"

"Wha' black eye?" Andrea waited a moment for Taylor to catch on. Taylor wasn't a Tottie but she still, like everyone else, had her moments, "Wot eva stop chattin' out ya arse!" Taylor stood up and stretched,

"Where are you going?"

"Important meetin' lates" Taylor waved goodbye and left Andrea in the class room alone. It pained her to leave Andrea alone but she knew if she didn't she would say something that would never be forgotten. That was why she rarely got drunk, every party she watched the other students get drunk but she didn't, she only acted drunk and she was very good at it. She always fooled everyone with her fake hangovers. An award winning performance was how Taylor described it. Taylor decided to return to her abandoned magazine back in the dorm, she never did fine out the latest gossip about Katie Price and Peter Andre.

"Oi Tay!" Bianca called from across the dorm, "We got information on da emo gig!" Bianca plopped her self down on Taylor's bed and began filling her in on the details, "'cordin' to lil saffron it a masked ball 'nd it 'appenin' at da back of da grounds. Jess in 'nd Celia is afta a bit of 'elpful persuasion" a mischievous grin started to grow on Bianca's face, Taylor knew she had used blackmail and/or bribery. Nothing knew for a St Trinian.

At 8pm sharp emos, flammables, Posh Totties and first years made their way to the back of the school. The flammables brought some of their old clothes and tossed them on a pile of sticks. The emos lit it and a bonfire roared into life.

"Welcome all to a chav free night! Have a dance, a drink, a snack. May the band play 'til the dawn of a new day! All that matters is the fun and some of the puns. More heat and light let's make this place some what bright! Rest your feet dear girls, get cosy by the fire! All that matters is we remind ourselves of the proper English language and of coarse have fun in the process!" Andrea boomed to her crowd, the band blasted out their latest song while some flammables helped the fire to grow. While Andrea was addressing her crowd no one had noticed the gatecrashers mingle amongst the crowd, Zoe noticed.

"That mask looks chav! Fetch me my hockey stick I'm going to teach them not to mess with our affairs!" A young first year ran off to find Zoe's hockey stick,

"What's the matter now?" Andrea questioned sounding bord, she knew the amount of hate Zoe had for the chavs. It was an unhealthy amount for just on person.

"Villains have arrived, to crash our campfire rave. Don't worry though I'm about to sort them out, just waiting on my hockey stick!" Andrea looked at Zoe as if she was mad. To Zoe everyone was a villain unless they were a fellow emo. Andrea looked to the spot that Zoe was talking about, she was right the masks did look a little odd. One was made from recycled cardboard, twigs and leaves, another was decorated in stripes and logos from different sport companies, the third was coloured in a light pink with a beige tartan pattern and the last mask had a golden chain for a rim with bits of sequins decorating the rest. They defiantly weren't emos or flammables. The masks were supposed to represent the wearer's personality, so every emos mask looked pretty much the same. The flammables masks were like an explosion of glitter and bright, neon coloured fabric, they weren't the same but they were similar. Andrea looked again at the masks; the recycled one would obviously be an eco, the one with the Adidas stripes and the other logos would be a rude girl, the tartan one could either be a chav or a Tottie and the golden rimed one would be another rude girl.

"Leave them as they are. I've heard about the warning Kelly gave, in fact she wouldn't stop grumbling about it. If they cause trouble I'll deal with it,"

"That's fine and dandy. A chav free rave isn't complete without some chavs attending!" Zoe sarcastically said,

"Get over yourself Zoe, there's only four of them what harm could they possibly do?" Andrea snapped back,

"Well let's think about that shall we," Andrea sent a death glare at Zoe, "Fine but don't expect me to dance with them, play along happily or serve them drinks!" Zoe strutted away from Andrea and disappeared into the crowd. Andrea sighed in relief; at least Zoe wasn't going to start a fight tonight.

"Ya no da plan?" Bianca asked the group of gatecrashers,

"Spike a few drinks, drug some of them up, maybe kidnap a few to blackmail and give Zoe a black eye" Celia grimly answered, she hated the plan especially the kidnapping part.

"We aint kidnappin' anyone alrigh'? Ceebz wif the 'assle" Taylor told Bianca, the hassle of kidnapping had nothing to do with it. However what Andrea would think was to do with it.

"Fine but Zoe is still gerrin a black eye!"

"Dats if she aint already got one unda dat crappy make up!" Jess joked. Bianca turned to Jess and gave her a high five to her remark while Taylor rolled her eyes at there behaviour. She really didn't want to be here, she would never admit it but Kelly's threats did scare her a little bit. Taylor knew that this time Kelly's threat wasn't an empty one, none of them ever were. Taylor pulled her mask off her face and placed on top of her head. She began looking around to make sure Zoe wasn't near her. Thankfully the emo wasn't in sight,

"It clear, move fast 'nd don't get caught 'cause I aint in no mood to save yous!" Bianca, Jess and Celia nodded before they disappeared into the crowd. Taylor went back to her look for Zoe, if she suddenly appeared she would act as a distraction so her fellow gatecrashers could escape. The one thing Taylor had forgotten about was keeping an eye on Andrea; surely she would order an attack? Taylor was sure Andrea didn't share the same hate that Zoe held on to. What Taylor didn't notice was that Andrea was watching her, keeping her identity concealed behind her mask. An alarm was soon set off, immediately Taylor, Bianca, Celia, Zoe and Andrea thought it had something to do with the banned guests. Thankfully it had nothing to do with them, but something slightly more freighting was heading towards them. The first years and the head girl.

"Kill the music, fire and run! First Years and Kelly are approaching!" Andrea yelled. The music died and the guests fled, leaving only Andrea and Taylor behind with a large fire to cover up. Kelly and her first year army were getting closer and closer by every second that was wasted,

"Follow ma lead!" Taylor whispered to Andrea as figures came into sight. Taylor sat down and welcomed the fires warmth, Andrea soon followed not knowing what Taylor had planned.

"What have I told you girls about fire parties at night?" Kelly calmly asked,

"Dis aint no party doe" Kelly looked at Taylor, she really didn't believe it, "We are 'avin' a meetin' ta talk 'bout 'ow ta stop our tribes from fightin', aint we corpse bride?" Taylor looked to Andrea for support,

"Err, yeah we are. We're trying to dispose of the ancient rivalry!" Kelly still didn't believe it. She knew the heist had brought Andrea and Taylor abit closer but they weren't close enough to stop the hate between their tribes.

"Look we aint killin' each ovfa so ya cun go back ta snoggin' Fritton!" Taylor smirked,

"Kill the fire and get back inside!" Kelly hissed avoiding the subject of her love life. She turned on her heel and strutted away with the first years following close behind her.

"Ya cun Fank me later!" Taylor joked,

"You can take stopping Zoe from murdering you as a thank you," Andrea smiled,

"Yeah, yeah wot eva." Taylor walked off from Andrea and headed in the direction of the school,

"My only love sprung from my only hate!" Andrea said as she remembered what she read in English. Taylor turned around; she thought she heard Andrea say something.

"Did ya say summit?" Andrea waved it off and walked back to the school. A part of her was frightened of what the other part felt.

* * *

_**Badda Bing Badda Boom all that's left to do is reveiw!**_

**_That rhymed... sorta ;D_**


	3. Blood shed

The next day, the main topic of conversation was how a chav helped an emo, something that was unheard of at St Trinians. Taylor and Andrea did help each other often but they kept it secret, they felt it was best to not tell their tribes. It was forbidden to help your enemies. All day students were questioning Taylor's actions, so when it was time for English it was Kelly's turn to ask.

"Since when do you help other people?" Kelly whispered to Taylor,

"Since when do you need 'elp offa group of firs' years?"

"I asked first" Kelly answered coldly,

"Wot eva" Taylor said, avoiding the subject. Taylor turned around and focused her attention back on Miss Dickinson's lesson. Once again it was focused on Romeo and Juliet; she was the only teacher that followed the national curriculum. She noticed that her students were becoming bored and restless so she decided to try and grab their attention.

"Taylor and Andrea can you act out the balcony scene for us, start from 'wherefore art thou Romeo?'" Andrea sprung up from her seat with enthusiasm; Taylor on the other had to have Kelly to tell her to get up. Taylor slumped to the front and took her place next to Andrea,

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

"Shurrup Juliet he's on COD," Taylor interrupted, Andrea glared at Taylor before continuing

"Deny thy farther and refuse thy name. Or; if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I 'ear more or shall I bust a move 'nd leave?" Taylor joked; Miss Dickinson should have known better then to get Taylor to play Romeo.

"Do it properly Taylor!" Andrea growled,

"Da propa ways borin' I'm just makin' it more entertainin' alrigh'?"

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Montague" Andrea continued ignoring Taylor's comment,

"Fought you was a Capulet?" Taylor smirked, to Andrea's annoyance,

"What's Montague?"

"I dunno why ya askin' me?" Andrea dropped her script to her side hopelessly,

"Taylor stop being an arsehole, do something right for once!"

"Wot eva." Taylor chucked her script across the room and strolled back to her seat. Miss Dickinson stared at Taylor in disbelief while her students were smiling mischievously at Taylor. The chavs and rude girls were relieved at Taylor's jokes towards Andrea, to them that meant whatever happened last night was either a rumour or a distant memory to Taylor. For Kelly she wasn't surprised about Taylor's behaviour but she did know Taylor's behaviour meant she was hiding something. Knowing better then to pester Taylor, Kelly decided to keep a close eye on Taylor.

"Chelsea, why don't you and Annabelle take a shot at the balcony scene?" Miss Dickinson asked in hope. Chelsea nodded and walked gracefully up to the front with Annabelle,

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Annabelle exclaimed dramatically, "Deny thy farther and refuse thy name. Or; if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Annabelle looked up at Chelsea and nodded to her,

"What?"

"You're Romeo, say the line!" Annabelle explained impatiently,

"But my names Chelsea" Annabelle and Miss Dickinson slapped their foreheads in frustration, "and I thought you were a Fritton not a Capulet?"

"How did you manage to answer that question on Romeo and Juliet in school challenge?"

"They didn't answer that one." A first year called out. The bell rang for lunch and the students darted to lunch. Andrea decided to skip lunch and head up to the dorm.

The dorm was empty apart from a few skiving students. The common room, however, was filling up fast. By the time Zoe, Beth and a few other emos it was full to the brim with loud, gambling and chatty students. They settled down in an un-occupied corner and began discussing something. Bianca, noticing Zoe's arrival, sprung to her feet ready to fight.

"Bianca please leave it; things haven't cooled down since yesterday and if we meet, we shall not escape a fight!" Celia pleaded,

"Dey insulted ma family 'nd dey disrespected me, wot eva they get offa me dey deserve it!" Bianca stated,

"Remember what Kelly said yesterday and remember what Taylor instructed, for now leave them as they are" no matter what Celia could say Bianca had her heart set on getting revenge for what happened yesterday. Zoe was discussing the same thing to her emos; she wanted revenge for the gate crashing.

"I'll speak with them you lot shall say nothing, remember we get Taylor first then bring the chav army to its knees and at our mercy!" Zoe commanded. She and her fellow emos approached Bianca, Celia, Jess and a few other rude girls and chavs. Bianca spotted them and put her feet on the table in front of her, legs crossed, "A word with one of you, please" Zoe demanded,

"Only if da words leave!" Bianca teased,

"I shall once I have spoken to Taylor" Zoe insisted, trying to keep calm,

"Nah mate you aint speakin' ta Tayla. She don't wanna speak ta a bunch of sun dodging emos, get a tan 'nd den she might wanna speak to ya,"

"You are asking for another fight and you shall get it once we have spoken to Taylor. That gives you time to practise so you don't get beaten again, then again you won't have the time to sort your cowardliness out," Zoe snapped back, she was getting bored of Bianca's jokes. Zoe's comment seemed to anger Bianca; she rose up to her feet and towered over Zoe. "Did I touch a nerve?"

"This isn't the time or place to fight!" Celia begged as she pushed herself between Zoe and Bianca, "Save it for a private place or leave it, whatever you do, don't do it while there are people gazing!"

"We 'ave eye's to gaze so let 'em gaze!" Bianca yelled the room fell silent. Everybody was waiting for another fight to happen; the first years in the room were ready to run for Kelly. Every head turned to the door as Taylor came in. She looked around at them confused, her confusion evaporated when she spotted Bianca challenging Zoe.

"Never mind, Taylors here," Zoe stormed over to Taylor, "the hate I have for you is greater then it was before. As my hate was fading you gatecrash an emo party, you are a villain!" Taylor sighed, some how she knew that this would end nasty,

"Zoe, da reason dat I 'ave to love ya does kinda excuse me actions. 'Oweva I aint no villain so ta avoid you lots gettin' ya arses beat I shall pretend dat dis neva 'appened, alrigh?" Taylor turned to walk away,

"This doesn't excuse the injuries you have done to me! Turn and fight you coward!"

"I neva injured ya wind ya turtle neck back in" Taylor said, her back still facing Zoe,

"OI!" Bianca shouted, "If ya wanna fight Tayla you gotta fight us first, bride of chucky!"

"So be it." Zoe's face spread into an evil grin. She pulled out two knifes and began advancing Bianca who was ready to fight. Jess handed Bianca a rounder's bat and egged her on. Bianca swung the bat at Zoe. Zoe dodged it and jabbed the knife at Bianca's stomach. The knife missed, Bianca swung the bat at Zoe's arm. Zoe moved her arm as the bat came towards her, instead of hitting her arm the bat hit the knife and knocked it out of Zoe's hand. A growl of frustration escaped from Zoe's lips as she felt one of knifes fall from her grasp.

"Celia, 'elp me break 'em up before Kel get's 'ere!" Taylor pleaded. Celia grabbed a hockey stick and jumped into battle. She managed to disarm Zoe with the hockey while Taylor snatched the bat off Bianca. Taylor held Bianca tight and Celia pinned Zoe to the floor.

Taylor made one fatal mistake. A mistake that she should have noticed, Celia wasn't that strong. It took Zoe a few seconds to throw Celia off of her and grab the nearest knife. Just as Bianca began to relax Zoe stabbed her. Taylor watched as Bianca's face screwed up in pain,

"Are you hurt?" Celia asked,

"Nah mate just a scratch! A sun dodger could neva 'urt me!" Bianca exclaimed. The emos and Zoe stood still in shock; they saw the blood on the knife.

"'Ave courage da 'urt can't be much" Taylor said,

"Ask for me lata and ya'll find me in a bed! Why did ya come between us doe?"

"I fought it wa' for da best, you 'eard wot Kel said," Celia ran to Bianca's side as she passed out, "get 'er to Matron naw!" Celia carefully picked Bianca up and carried her to Matron, with help off other students, "Whose da villain naw, Zoe? I shall get revenge for wot you've dun to Bianca!" Taylor yelled in anger, she picked up the knife, which stabbed Bianca, and stabbed Zoe. Zoe fell to the floor in pain, Taylor's anger faded as she realised what she had done.

"Run Taylor before Kelly get's here!" Daisy, an eco, yelled. Jess shook her shock away as she pushed Taylor out of the common room.

* * *

_**Sorry I aint updated in years guys, I've been busy with my other storys and stuff. And I've been waiting for my critic to criticise, yeahh i never got it on the last chappy so it can't have been THAT bad, whoop whoop. **_

**_So then guys and gals how bout ya'll click the nifty lil reveiw button down there ya'll? It'll only take a moemento par'ner... POSSUM!_**


	4. Secrets of St Trinians

While everyones eyes were on Zoe and Bianca's argument no-one had noticed Tania and Tara slip out the room. They weren't going to risk another death at St Trinians, so they ran to find Kelly. Taylor and Jess had just turned the corner as Kelly and the twins came charging down the corridor. Kelly prepared herself for the worse when she saw the blood on the corridor floor, it looked like someone had been dragged and dropped the way it was spread along the floor. The twins didn't want to think about what had happened, all they thought about was how this could have been prevented. Tania and Tara believed that if they had acted sooner the blood of the floor could not have been spilled, in reality the twins couldn't have acted any sooner then they did. Kelly took a deep breath as she placed her hand on the door handle. As it slowly opened the noise inside died down and the students in the room looked at their leader in fear. Kelly looked around the room; each face displayed the same emotions as its neighbour. Only one face was different to the others, Zoe's. Kelly bent down beside her and checked her pulse, at first she couldn't feel it but it was there.

"Beth, take her to matron." Beth nodded at Kelly and helped Zoe up. She made sure most of Zoe's weight was on her shoulder before she walked out the door. "What happened?" Everyone looked at each other, no-one wanted to explain. Chelsea pushed Celia forwarded,

"Um, Zoe wanted a word with Taylor." Celia paused; she didn't know what to say. As soon as Taylor's and Zoe's name was said in the same sentence Kelly could guess how it happened.

"So Taylor started it and finished it with stabbing Zoe?"

"No, Bianca started getting goby when Zoe asked for Taylor. Bianca and Zoe were about to fight when Taylor walked in, then Zoe started on Taylor."

"Then Taylor stabbed Zoe." Kelly said, jumping to conclusions,

"No, Taylor refused to fight and Zoe kept trying to annoy her. Bianca then stepped in,"

"Then Bianca stabbed Zoe?" Kelly interrupted; she hoped that Taylor didn't harm Zoe. There was one thing Kelly didn't want to do and that was banishing Taylor to the grounds. A thing like this would get the attacker banished there for at least a few months. The school year was almost over; they had a few weeks left, if Kelly banished Taylor now Taylor wouldn't be able to be at the leaver's party. Kelly may have been head girl and have the power to bend the rules but, she couldn't ignore something like this.

"Bianca and Zoe fought while me and Taylor tried to break them up. When we broke them up, Zoe broke free and stabbed Bianca,"

"I assume Bianca's been taken from the hospital wing?"

"Yeah, I just got back from taking her."

"So that's why you're covered in blood. How did Zoe end up stabbed then?"

"Taylor stabbed her in revenge the Jess pushed her out of here. I think they're in the grounds near the storage sheds." Chelsea explained knowing Celia wasn't there. Kelly thought hard about what she was going to do. Taylor had stabbed Zoe but Zoe had stabbed Bianca, technically Zoe had started it. However, that did not excuse Taylor's actions even though Zoe was at fault. Taylor had acted on Bianca's behalf but in doing so harmed another student.

"Clean the blood up, then I want everyone to hand in there knifes and other weapons. First years, make sure no more blood is spilt. If there is any sign of an argument you are to come and find me." Kelly strutted out the door and down the corridors. She told Miss Fritton about what had happened, she didn't know what she was going to do but she left that part out. For the first time since the heist Kelly needed to think about what actions she could take on the consequences of taking them.

Andrea was too thinking about actions and consequences. It was nothing compared to what Kelly was deciding. She sat in the attic dorm, on her bed in the dark. She surfaced from her sea of thoughts when she heard the squeak of the door. Someone had come in, but Andrea didn't care. She didn't even look at the face of the newcomer, but her eye's locked onto the blood stains. It didn't panic Andrea that someone had blood on them, she new it was an emo by the clothes. She couldn't be bothered with what she called extreme emos. If they wanted to take things that far then she wouldn't stop them, it wasn't her business what they did to themselves. When she heard the voice of the emo calling her name, Andrea started to worry. The blood and the voice wasn't a normal thing. Andrea knew who was a self harmer and who wasn't, she could even tell you how much they self harm in a day. Beth wasn't one of them, which was why the blood on her didn't make sense.

"What's happened?"

"Zoe's been stabbed, she's with matron now."

"Who started what?" Beth explained the incident to Andrea. As soon as the tale was told the scraps of information made perfect sense. Taylor was blinded by revenge if she had thought before acted then she wouldn't have done it. Andrea didn't have any sympathy for Zoe; if she haven't provoked and stabbed Bianca then she wouldn't be in the state she was in. If Zoe had left the chavs alone like Andrea had said then Taylor wouldn't be in this mess.

"And now Kelly's looking for her." Beth finished, Andrea knew where Taylor would be hiding. The problem was Kelly knew as well. Andrea didn't know what mood Kelly was in so she didn't know how she could react when she found Taylor. A good reaction would be comforting and helpful; a bad reaction would be following the rules and instant banishment. Andrea rose from her bed and speed walked to the dorm exit,

"Zoe's not aloud any visitors yet!" Beth called after her,

"Zoe doesn't deserve my presence." Andrea replied with little emotion. Once the dorm was behind her she ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the place where Taylor could be. She pushed past the students and ignored the rude comments and death treats she received. All that Andrea wanted to do was find Taylor before Kelly. Andrea soon ran out of breath and stopped her sprinting. While she was catching her breath she spotted Kelly going out the main reception, that's when the emo knew where Kelly was heading. Ignoring the fire in her lungs, Andrea raced on. Unlike Kelly she knew the quickest shortcuts and routes.

Andrea put Kelly behind her and dashed down different corridors and once again putting the rude comments off students behind her. She turned one last corner and entered a classroom. Andrea only stopped to roll her eyes at the Posh Totties who were doing their usual ritual with a new male teacher. She ran across to the open window and hopped out of it, luckily she was on the ground floor. Swallowing the last of her energy, Andrea made one last sprint to Taylor. She had to get her out of there, get her to safety and then talk Kelly around. In an ideal world things would be perfect, Taylor would be safe and so would the school. Then again in a perfect world St Trinians wouldn't exist, the perfect world has no room for anarchy. If St Trinians did exist in an almost perfect world, Andrea would be able to get Taylor in time. Andrea just hoped luck was on her side, so far it wasn't, on her sprint to the trees she fell down a small hole. Cursing and blocking out the pain she continued on her mission, after her trip she had another obstacle to get over. Behind the biggest tree at St Trinians was a hidden ladder and up that ladder was a secret tree house. Only the builders of this tree house knew it was there, not even Miss Fritton knew of it. This was where Andrea had sprinted to and this was where she had to conquer her biggest fear. Heights.

Andrea gulped; she had forgotten how high it was. It must have been at least two years since she was stood at the bottom of the hidden ladder, even back then she had hated heights. Back when Taylor, Andrea and Kelly were first years they had built the tree house. They wanted somewhere that only the three of them knew about so they scrounged for scraps of wood and nails. Taylor and Kelly did all the work that was up in the tree while Andrea was on look out for the head girl of that time. Even though she did none of the work, Kelly and Taylor still let her claim a third of it her own, Andrea was forever grateful for their kindness. Here she was again, at the bottom of the ladder without Kelly telling her it would be alright and without Taylor telling her how stupid she was being afraid of heights. Now it was Andreas turn, she was the one telling herself she would be alright. She was the one telling herself how stupid being afraid of heights is. She was the one who hated every minute of it.

Andrea found it funny. They had made this place in their first year to escape the head girl and now they were in their last year trying to escape the now head girl Kelly. It would have been so much easier if Kelly didn't know of the tree house, then again life was never easy. Andrea climbed like her life depended on it, every now and then she slipped but she quickly recovered. She could be scared later right now her friend needed her. When Andrea reached Taylor she was shocked by the state she was in. Head in hands, bottles surrounding her and by her feet a bag with a white substance in. The emo ran over to the chav and knelt by her,

"Taylor, why do this to yourself?" Andrea asked not expecting an answer,

"Wot eva," Taylor muttered, her head still in her hands.

"You can't get drunk off WKD you know," Andrea said as she read the labels on the bottles,

"No shit Sherlock," Andrea was half relieved, Taylor couldn't have been that bad if she was still insulting Andrea. The insult was weak, to the emo that suggested Taylor still wasn't her normal self. Andrea picked to the bag with the white substance in it and examined it, Taylor saw the disapproving look on Andreas face and let a sigh escape from her lips,

"It's sherbet dumb ass"

"I knew that,"

"Wot eva you say ghostie."

Kelly had made up her mind; she wasn't going to banish Taylor. It wouldn't be fair on the chav if she did, she was sure Andrea wouldn't mind that. Kelly knew almost all the secrets St Trinians held, she knew of the students secrets as well. There were two students in the school that held the same secret yet they didn't know that the other had the same secret. Kelly knew and she wasn't about to give up on her plan. When Kelly had reached the secret ladder she climbed it as silent as she could. She knew Andrea would be there by now and she wanted to know what was being said. As she reached near the top of the ladder she couldn't hear voices, Kelly poked her head over the top so she could see into the tree house. A grin spread across her lips, it looked like she wouldn't need her plan after all.

Andrea and Taylor looked like they were kissing.

* * *

_**And cue the dun dun dun.**_

**_I know, I know. I bet you're thinking it's moving a tad fast, sorry it is dudes just that the story needs a good kick up the arse. Anyways sorry for not updating for a month and 13 days (Yup I did the maths *El gaspo*) I know its been a long time because I haven't done the review-o-phobia speech yet so imma do one now. Might not be as good as the others but hey ho._**

**_How to conquer the fear: Dust that key board off, warm the mouse up, stretch your finger muscles and then type like you do when your doing last minute coursework or essays or whatever you do._**


	5. Mind Tricks

**_Dedicated to ConstantPirate101... I mean ConstantDreamer101 for reasons that I'll explain after this..._**

Celia paced up and down the deathly silent common room with her hands behind her back, where had Kelly gone? To find Taylor obviously, the sarcastic part of Celia's mind spat back. The Eco softly grunted to herself, if she had held Zoe down with more force Taylor wouldn't be in this situation. Taylor wouldn't have stabbed Zoe and Kelly wouldn't be after Taylor, to her it was her fault. A small beeping interrupted Celia's inward battle and furious steps, the girl swivelled on her heel and faced a pale Polly. The bespectacled red head lifted her laptop, rose from her seat and strode into the middle of the room where she placed it on one of the semi-broken tables.

Silently, as they all were still in shock, the remaining students gathered around the screen. The screen was split into fourths, like it always was, and was now in colour. The St Trinians watched the play back of Kelly, Andrea and Taylor running down the same corridors in a panic or a casual hurry. Each girl, or young woman, disappeared from the view by different exits. Andrea disappeared into a classroom where the girls saw her hop out of the window, Kelly walked calmly out of the front doors while Taylor raced through the back entrance. No girl in the room dared to utter a single word or dared to question the glint of fear that flickered in Taylor's left eye. Why would Taylor be afraid of stabbing Zoe? She had stabbed people before and never felt like this, back on her estate she was a thug. Taylor knew that she shouldn't be feeling like this. A thug with a conscience isn't good.

The Chav didn't know where her feet were taking her, she just knew that they would take her to a place where she could think. She needed to clear her head and figure out what it was that had created this new fear, she was usually fearless. Ever since the heist she had found herself feeling a new type of emotion. Taylor knew that no man, woman or child was truly fearless. You wouldn't be human if she didn't have a drop of fear flowing in your veins, it was impossible to rid yourself of your deepest fears. Taylor knew what fear felt like, she had experienced it the first time she rebelled against laws. The first time she was arrested she had felt fear, over time her fears had died down. She became used to being arrested and breaking laws, her fear for that turned into adrenaline. The first time she had walked on St Trinian ground she felt a small amount of fear, that too died down with experience and time. This fear didn't feel like any fear that Taylor had felt before, it all felt new to her.

Taylor ran as fast as humanly possible, she needed to get away from the building and the images that floated in and out of her mind. Faces of people she cared about all drifted around in a circle, all of them yelling at her at the same time. The shouts of Andrea was the loudest, Taylor found her yells of pure anger painful. As each vicious word rolled off Andrea's tongue Taylor felt something stabbing her heart harder and harder. The other voices inside of her head began to silence as Andrea's became louder and louder. Her cries of fury rang through Taylor's confused head, was this guilt? Was the St Trinian finally being punished for all her crimes? Had karma finally caught up with her and making up for lost time?

The Chav reached the bottom of a large tree, she knew where she was. Her feet had taken her to the safe haven that Kelly, Andrea and herself has built years ago. She was at the tree house where they used to laugh and plan jokes that they would pull on the teachers and head girl. The place where friendship had blossomed and where the friendship had been destroyed. Taylor pressed her palm to the trunk of the tree, her middle finger brushed the bottom of the small carving. She had done that, Taylor had pulled out a knife and craved that into the tree. The teenager had done it to reassure a younger Andrea that they would always be friends no matter what tribe they belonged to, she had promised Andrea that nothing would get in the way of the friendship they shared. Taylor had broken that promise. Her mind had been clouded with the words and information her tribe had told her, Taylor didn't want to break the friendship with Andrea but she had to in order to fit with her chosen tribe.

Sighing to herself, Taylor gripped the top of the first step and hauled herself up. She then began to scramble up the wooden planks that Andrea herself had nailed to the tree, Taylor slipped a couple of times on her assent but she quickly regained her balance and concentration. It didn't help to have Andrea's voice screaming in her head louder then ever. The Chav didn't know how long she had spent in the tree house with old bottles of weak alcohol and a small bag of left over sherbet. She held her head in her hands when she had successfully drained all the bottles, she sat like that and thought though what she should and wouldn't do next.

Then the real Andrea appeared and the one in Taylor's head suddenly shut up. Goth girl with her voice full of concern, Taylor didn't want sympathy. Andrea being sympathetic was worse then the shouting that the fake Andrea had done, Taylor knew that the girl should be fuming. The tone of concern rattled in Taylor's mind, it became jumbled and stirred. The confusion was building up inside of Taylor and she wanted it to stop. She wanted to shut Andrea up without inflicting pain on her almost friend, almost rival. That confusion lead to Taylor's unpredictable moment. That confusion lead to the kiss.

* * *

**_A few things. 1) Been a more then awhile. 2) Constant is the reason why you got to read it, she went all super hero with super strength and lifted the writers block. 3) Ali's a pirate who really should have learnt about telling me small details about scurvy and trains. 4) The story might be a little face paced because Romeo and Juliet is, that takes place over a few days. 5) I fancy going on a train Ali ;]_**

**_I don't deserve reviews, I've left you lot hanging for to long but I know someone who does. Here's the deal, you review Us Girls Are Made Of Steel by ConstantDreame101 and I'll send you a big preview of the next chapter. "I love it, update soon" or anything like that doesn't count. NOW GO MY MINIONS! GO AND FULFIL HER DREAM OF 100 REVIEWS! It's her constant dream... Just do it :']_**


	6. Laser Light

Andrea slowly began to pull away from Taylor's desperate lips, if only she didn't need oxygen to keep her on her feet. All of the passion, nerves and nearly six years' worth of tension and frustration were finally being released from Taylor's quaking body. The Chav's shoulders began to slump as all that tension and built up emotion drained away from her in that one sweet kiss, it was as if a huge weight had been taken away from her rigid body. Then she felt her supposed rival begin to pull away and end that sweetly innocent kiss that Taylor had begun, that thought of that swirled around in Taylor's mind. Her previously abandoned nerves began flooding back to her in a blink of an eye. Taylor felt the normal anxiety bounce around in her junk food filled stomach; it seemed to triple in force with each passing second.

Andrea didn't want to end the innocent yet powerful kiss between her and Taylor, it felt right to her. It was as if this one kiss had flicked the switch on the bright, blinding light that had been registered missing and forgotten for far too long. She couldn't put it into words or sounds how Taylor had created this new emotion that was leaking into her blood stream and flow around her pale body as fast as a snake's deadly venom. How could one person give her this enormous, Earth shaking reaction that made her glow with an unexpected and normally unwelcomed warmth? Hell, how did an illiterate Chav do that to her? What was happening? Andrea didn't know any of the answers to her endless amount of questions. But, the Emo did realise something. Taylor had most defiantly created this alien reaction within Andrea's physical body and emotional mind.

Taylor's lips felt colder than ice without Andrea's own pressed against hers, the Chav almost shivered from the cruel drop in temperature. Slowly, Taylor began to open her eyes. She wasn't in any hurry to see or feel Andrea's reaction. Taylor silently prepared herself to her Andrea's voice scream unacceptable and vulgar insults or for Andrea's possible undead hand to connect with Taylor's cheek in a good, hard slap. The Chav expected every possible worse outcome, she knew that those vulgar names would have to eventually spill out from the back of Andrea's throat. Her bling encrusted heart was beating furiously against her rib cage as she forced her eyes to open and face the heart breaking consequences of self-pleasing actions. Then it hit her. Hard. Taylor started to panic, she couldn't breathe. Her lungs began to forget how to function and her hand span so fast it made her feel dizzy and physically sick. Then Taylor began to fall.

Andrea couldn't work out what it was that was poisoning her currently fragile body. Whatever it was, Andrea was one hundred per cent certain that she liked this knew feeling that stirred within her darken insides. The Emo, for the first time since she was a little girl, began to feel light and positive. Then, as if she had found Narnia, Andrea began to smile filled with nothing but pure joy. For once her smile wasn't cruel or sarcastic; it wasn't on her face to make her seem like a frightening predator, it was there because she was full of positivity. Andrea could've sworn that she could feel the warmth inside of her pour into the air, equalling a warm buzz that surrounded her. The whole experience just made her feel the desire to throw her head back and laugh out loud with the unknown happiness. Taylor had caused her to feel like this. Andrea couldn't stop herself, this thing felt too natural to control. In a manner that Zoe and the other Emos would deem highly inappropriate, Andrea launched herself at Taylor and hugged her close.

Taylor blinked, what had just happened? She remembered kissing Andrea; she wouldn't have been able to forget that if she tried. Taylor remembered her nerves leaving her and then returning to her body and planting the seed of doubt firmly into her sports branded brain. But after that it was all a jumbled up blur that she couldn't make sense of. Then it registered in her small but capable brain. She was on the floor. In a suggestive position. Andrea had hurled herself into the Chav's awaiting arms and she was now holding her tightly. Taylor scrunched up her nose in thought, Andrea was hugging her? "Get off me!" Taylor yelled as she attempted to untangle herself from Andrea. "Wot the 'ell jus' 'appened?" She demanded, crossing her arms stubbornly across her chest.

"Well, you tell me." Andrea huffed in annoyance.

"I-I dunno," Taylor stuttered, Andrea sighed softly and reached out to touch her rivals exposed arm.

"It's alright to be confused you know," Andrea said.

"I ain't confused! You jus' did some fuckin' voodoo shit tha' messed wiv ma mind!" Taylor protested, shrugging off Andrea's touch.

"I mess with your mind, do I?" Andrea smirked.

"Yeah! Fuckin' voodoo shit!" Taylor repeated, the Chav began to pace with irritation. "Ya mess up ma mind 'nd make me fuckin' heart beat faster!" Taylor then blinked and turned on Andrea, her hands curled up dangerously at her sides. "Alright, what the fuck did ya put in my food?"

"I haven't poisoned you." Andrea chuckled. "Do you realise what it is that you're feeling the effects of?" Taylor shook her head no. "It's the effects of an emotional attachment, its love."

"Fuck off, you talkin' shit." Taylor denied, Andrea rolled her eyes at her rival.

"Let me explain it to you. Taylor, you make me feel alive. You make all the shit in my world go away even when you're the cause of it. You annoy me, drive me insane most of the time but for some strange reason I don't care. You make the world, my world, a happier place. There's not a day that I can't be without seeing you, I feel alive whenever I'm around you. Taylor, you even make me feel safe." Andrea finished.

Taylor surged forwards towards Andrea and held her in a close, intimate embrace before kissing her passionately. Kelly Jones rolled her eyes from her position on the rope ladder at the stubborn pair, why did it have to take them years to figure out what the rest of the wall already knew? Kelly didn't know, Polly probably did, but that didn't matter at this moment in time. As a friend, Jones didn't want to put a dampener on this happy moment. She wanted to jump around and celebrate the day where Taylor and Andrea finally got their act together and admitted that they weren't the enemies that they made out to be. But as Head Girl, Kelly knew she would have to interrupt and be the kill joy. Business before pleasure always was a hard motto to follow.

Kelly hauled herself up into the ladder stealthily as to avoid detection by the two star-crossed lovers. Once in the tree house, Jones hide within the shadows and made her way into a darkened corner. One day she'd make a good spy, Kelly grinned at the thought. It took the rivals what felt like years to break apart and surface for the vital gas that as oxygen, too long considering the Head Girl was getting impatient. Andrea sighed, she knew what would happen next and she knew that they couldn't avoid it. "Taylor, you've got to go and face the consequences."

"She's right you know." Kelly Jones said, emerging from the shadows.

"Shit." Taylor grumbled, "How the fuck do ya do that anyway?"

* * *

_**BOOM! See, I haven't deserted the story. I just needed a good kick up the arse and I've had it, it hurt. In my absence I have discovered the way for girls to avoid players, after months of research it appears the best way to avoid players is to become a Nun.**_

**_Review because my marks for Mac Beth have gone from a C to a B to an A to two marks off an A* but the real achievement is the amount of marshmallows I can fit in my mouth _**


	7. Together

Taylor grumbled to herself as she clambered down the tree house ladder, if this was truly her choice she would've happily walked away for a night and attempted to sneak on the school grounds in the middle of the nigh to collect her bling. But this wasn't truly her choice; Kelly had pushed her into facing the consequences of her actions and one simply didn't say 'no' to the omniscient Kelly Jones. Taylor was starting to wish that she had said no now and ran away while she had the chance. It wasn't that Taylor was a coward; she would floor you if she heard that word come from your mouth, it was just in Taylor's nature to take the easy way out. Deep down Taylor knew that one day she would have to change this personal trait.

"Stupid Emo's," she muttered. "Pair of 'em, always thinkin' they right. Bints."

"Stop whineing, you're in the wrong." Kelly answered, silencing weak and grammatically incorrect protests from Taylor's loud mouth.

Slowly (after Kelly and Taylor had eased Andrea down the ladder) the trio began to make their back to the school in a deathly silence

. Kelly wasn't sure whether she liked this silence, it felt like she was having dinner with her strict and very traditional grandparents except she wasn't constantly being told to hurry up and find a husband. Usually this time would be filled to the brim with petty bickering and imaginative insults being rallied back and forth between the Chav Girl and the Emo Queen. This newly discovered love between the pair would take some getting used to; Kelly just hoped that they wouldn't lose themselves in each other. There was nothing worse than people being consumed by their respective partners.

Taylor squared her shoulders and lifted her chin up high before boldly entering St Trinians School For Young 'Ladies', she felt like she was a First Year trying to stare down a serial killer. She strutted into the building with Andrea on one side and Kelly on the other. She was a St Trinian, she was the predator and she would hunt down her prey if it was the last thing she ever did. Taylor's plan, as usual, was simple for there was no point in overcomplicating or over thinking a situation Polly and the Geeks would disagree on the principle that it was always better to be prepared). She would march into that dorm with her head held high and show everybody what it looked like to swallow your pride. She was the top dog in the school and nothing except a black eye from Kelly would make her believe or feel any different.

As soon as Taylor reached the surprisingly intact dorm door she took a moment to brace herself, she knew what she would be greeted with. It would either be a fist fight between her tribe an Andrea's with everybody else placing bets or it would be less fatal slanging match between almost every girl in the room. Whatever was going to happen when she walked into the room, it would change the ending to her life and freedom at the only school she wasn't kicked out of. To most it would sound sentimental and stupid but Taylor wanted to end this chapter of her life on a high.

A small squeeze to her left hand snapped her out of her thoughts. Automatically she pulled her hand away and faced the daring soul with a mild glare on her face, it would take time for her to get used to these small actions. Taylor's face softened when she saw the confusion and masked hurt on Andrea's face, that's when she had thought. No matter what happened in that room, no matter how much abuse she was thrown or how much shouting she would endure, she would be leaving here on a high. If today was the day that she would leave then she would leave the place with Andrea by her side softly insulting her and her amount of market bought jewellery that hung around her neck. Andrea was her sugar high now.

As soon she twisted the handle and stepped into the dorm Taylor was bombarded with insults and accusations. Silently the Chav made the decision to simply not answer these insults; she would take it on the chin and pass it off as a bad dream. It wasn't as if she would be around for much longer.

"Murderer!"

"Aggressive bitch, told you that she should've been sectioned!"

"You should use anger management instead of going around and stabbing people!"

"No, don't give her a gun! She might go around shooting random people!"

"She'll kill us all!"

"Oh stop being such a drama queen Chelsea, if she shoots at your head then the bullet will simply pop your head like a balloon."

"Oh shut up Lucy, you're just jealous that you're not qualified to be one of us."

"The world really must be going downhill if you need qualifications to be washed up slapper!"

"Enough!" Kelly yelled at the top of her lungs, effectively putting an end to the argument between Lucy and Chelsea. The Head Girl was beginning to feel sorry for her successor next term; those two were steadily becoming the new Bianca and Zoe except with less violence and more bitchiness. "Zoe and Bianca will be fine; neither of them will suffer anything more than damaged egos. I'm sure that they will be back to tearing each other's throats out by next week. Polly and I have agreed that Zoe, Bianca and Taylor are all to blame therefore that decision is final. Now, if I hear another peep out of you lot about this I'll have your mouth permanently and painfully sewn together. Is that perfectly clear?" Kelly paused as she waited for a chorus of 'Yeah'.

Andrea rolled her eyes at Kelly's empty threat; she highly doubted that Kelly would actually sew somebodies mouth together simply because Kelly couldn't actually sew. The amount of times the Emo had seen her Head Girl prick her finger on a needle and swear loudly about it was unbelievable, that was one of the few things Kelly Jones was hopeless at. After gracefully rolling her eyes, Andrea walked over to her tribe's area and approached her bed. Ignoring Beth and Janie's unimportant moans at the injustice, Andrea began to throw most of her clothes into a small suitcase. She wouldn't be needing much where she was going but she still but some of her favourite knick-knacks into a rucksack.

Taylor joined in with this motion. She too strutted over to her area and began to throw all of her track suits, short skirts and hoodies into her trunk. Fuck it, she thought. The Chav knew that half of her belongings would probably be burnt on a bonfire with overenthusiastic Emo's dancing around it so she saw no point in sending for it. St Trinians would always be the place to show her the warmth of a mother's love and she was certain that she would return to it one day. Now was the time for the Chav to fly the nest and make her place in the big bad world. But she wouldn't do it alone like she had originally planned. She would do it with Andrea by her side telling her that she was destined to appear on the Jeremy Kyle show to find out who was the father of her first-born.

Taylor and Andrea left the dorm that day together with their hands joined and belongings in tow but with small grins of satisfaction on their faces. They had achieved the impossible. They had managed to silence Britain's loudest school.

* * *

_**I finally finished it... Woah. My mind is blown.**_

_**Review because I got an A overall in English Lit and an A* in the Animal Farm and Of Mice And Men exam or review because the 6th of September is ElusivePANDA's birthday (She thinks I forgot) so either go bake her a cake or just spam her PM with something birthday related.**_


End file.
